The invention relates generally to induction motors, and particularly to a parameter estimation system for estimating parameters of induction motors.
Induction motors have broad applications in the industry. Typically, motor control systems are employed to control different aspects of applications in which electric motors drive loads. Various types of motor control systems and algorithms are known and are in use to control operation of the motors. Examples of such control algorithms include sensorless speed control, torque based control and preset slow speed control of the motor.
Each of these control methods requires information of the motor parameters. For example, speed control of a motor connected to a smart motor controller (SMC) requires speed information of the motor. Similarly, the torque based control requires an estimate of stator resistance of the motor for calculating a torque estimate. Unfortunately, none of the existing systems provide information about all the parameters of the motor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a parameter estimation system that provides information related to complete set of parameters of an induction motor driven by a smart motor controller.